


Rosario

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapanpun Netherlands melihat kalung itu, dia selalu teringat mata hijau terang dibingkai rambut coklat ikal. Dia juga teringat jubah berlumur darah dan seringai bisu sang mantan Motherland. NethereSpain, terserah deh siapa semenya. Historical oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [are.key.take.tour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=are.key.take.tour).



.

 __

"España, itu benda apa?"

 _"Oh, ini? Kalung ini namanya Rosario, lambang devosi pada Bunda Maria. Hmm…kalau kamu mau, aku bisa memberikan ini padamu."_

 _"E-Eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa…" Anak kecil berambut jabrik itu berkata gelagapan sementara Spain hanya tertawa sambil melepaskan kalung manik-manik kayu itu dari lehernya dan mengalungkannya di leher koloni kecilnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa minta lagi dari bossku. Nah, kau cocok memakai itu, Holanda."_

 _Nation muda itu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan jalan memilin-milin salib kayu yang kini menjuntai di dadanya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan panas tubuh motherland-nya masih tersisa di kalung tersebut._

 _"M-Makasih. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas…"Dia tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Spain hanya tersenyum maklum sambil menarik koloninya itu ke dalam pelukannya, berbisik pelan._

 _"Kalau kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selamanya, Holanda, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

.

Tahun 1986.

Netherlands mengusap peluh di dahinya, mata ambernya menyipit memandang matahari yang bersinar terik di atas langit Catalonia. Sial… karena inilah dia benci negara-negara Mediteran dan cuacanya yang panas, berdebu, dan bikin keringatan. Seharusnya siang-siang begini dia ada di beranda rumahnya yang sejuk, menghisap pipa dengan tenang sambil memandangi kincir angin dan ladang tulipnya. Gara-gara Belgium mengancam akan membeberkan koleksi anime loli-nya pada Indonesia, sekarang dia terpaksa menginjakkan kaki lagi ke tanah ini. Tanah yang dulu pernah merenggut kebebasannya.

"Damas y caballeros, mari kita sambut kontestan yang kita tunggu-tunggu; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" sang pembawa acara mengumumkan, membuat Netherlands ingin merenggut lepas telinganya ketika penonton di sekitarnya langsung bersorak antusias dalam bahasa yang dibencinya, dan seorang gadis muda di sebelah kanannya malah terang-terangan memekik "¡Cásate conmigo, Antonio!"

Personifikasi negeri Belanda itu mempertahankan sikap dinginnya, mengisap pipanya dalam-dalam sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia menyemburkan asapnya ke muka fangirl sarap di sampingnya. Memutuskan untuk menghindari kemungkinan tawuran, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghembuskannya ke udara kosong di atasnya, memejamkan matanya saat nikotin mengalir memasuki paru-parunya. Ketika dia membuka mata, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok pemuda berambut coklat berbalut jubah berhias emas dan membawa kain merah berjalan memasuki arena. Pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak di hadapan penonton, membuat intensitas sorakan mereka naik satu oktaf, sebelum membentangkan kain merahnya di hadapan banteng yang siap menerjang. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, Netherlands bisa melihat mata hijau itu berkilat dengan ekspresi tersembunyi yang sangat dikenalnya. Haus darah.

Netherlands mencengkeram pipanya, begitu kuat sampai ujungnya retak.

"Spanje…"

.

 __

Remaja jabrik itu terbelalak, ketakutan terpancar dari bola mata ambernya.

 _"España! Kenapa bisa… darah… banyak sekali…"_

 _Spain hanya memandang koloninya, yang hanya dalam waktu sekian dekade telah tumbuh besar sampai hampir menyamai tingginya sendiri, mata hijaunya mencerminkan ekspresi tak terbaca. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya; bukan senyum cerah seperti matahari yang dikenalnya, melainkan senyum dingin mencekam, hampir seperti…haus darah. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang koloni bergidik di bawah tatapan mata hijau yang biasanya hangat itu. Apakah boss-nya sudah gila? Keraguannya terjawab ketika conquistador itu mengangkat jubahnya, tetes-tetes kemerahan menodai lantai keramik di bawahnya, lalu berbisik sambil menjilat bibirnya._

 _"Tenang. Ini bukan darahku, Holanda."_

.

Netherlands melangkah kasual menuju ruang ganti matador, sepatu botnya berdentum-dentum di lantai keramik. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat beberapa orang melirik curiga padanya. Mungkin karena pipanya? Peduli amat. Dia melirik label bertuliskan 'Torero: A. Fernandez Carriedo' dan langsung mendengus masam. Sungguh, setelah urusan nggak penting ini selesai dia bersumpah akan menyembunyikan semua coklat Belgium yang berani-beraninya memaksa dia melakukan ini semua. Netherlands mengangkat tangannya dan dengan enggan mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Dia menunggu sampai suara teredam di dalam berkata "Entra,"sebelum membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan, masih memasang ekspresi masam.

Spain sedang berdiri memunggunginya, menanggalkan kostum matadornya yang entah ada berapa lapis itu, suaranya mengisyaratkan kelelahan. "¿Qué es? Estoy muy ocupado ahora…" Kalimatnya berhenti di tengah jalan ketika pemuda Latin itu berbalik, mata hijaunya melebar ketika Spaniard itu menyadari siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Holanda? Kamu… beneran Holanda?"

Suaranya terdengar seperti campuran kebahagiaan dan ketidakpercayaan. Netherlands hanya mendengus sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya, tidak ingin orang-orang yang lewat mengalami polusi mata melihat Spain telanjang dada.

"Ya ini aku," ujarnya masam, bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya supaya dirinya tidak usah lama-lama berurusan dengan orang ini. "Dengar Spanje, aku ke sini atas perintah dewan EU untuk…"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika Spain menubruk dadanya, memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat sambil tertawa riang.

"Holanda, aku kangen! Nggak nyangka kamu bakal ngunjungin aku kayak gini! Selama ini kukira kamu membenciku! Ahhh senangnyaaaa!"

Netherlands membeku sejenak, otaknya tengah memproses informasi perlahan-lahan. Spain. Yang dibencinya setengah mati. Memeluknya. Telanjang dada. Sambil tertawa-tawa. Stront. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendorong nation yang untungnya lebih pendek darinya itu keras-keras sampai menabrak loker di dekatnya. Dia merasakan sedikit kepuasan melihat Spain meringis sambil mengusap punggungnya yang pasti memar.

"A-Aduh Holanda… sakit tahu…"

"Salah sendiri peluk-peluk orang sembarangan. Sudah tahu aku benci kamu juga." Netherlands menjawab dingin, menghisap pipanya dengan wajah sedikit merah. Dia baru tahu Spain punya otot dada dan perut yang bagus, yang selama ini ditutupinya dengan kaus longgar. Matanya beralih ke benda yang melingkari leher Spain, salib kayu berwarna gelap itu nyaris tak terlihat di kulit Spain yang terbakar matahari. Salib kayu dengan goresan besar di tengahnya. Netherlands merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika kalung itu memaksa kejadian tiga ratus tahun yang lalu terulang lagi dalam memorinya.

.

 __

"Holanda… kenapa?"

 _Nation muda itu, yang sekarang memanggil dirinya Republiek der Zeven Verenigde Nederlanden, hanya menatap mantan motherland-nya tanpa ekspresi, jemarinya mengerat di hulu pedangnya._

 _"Aku sudah merdeka, España. Orang-orang Habsburg itu sudah kutendang keluar. Sekarang pergi dari tanahku."_

 _Semua kalimat itu diucapkannya tanpa emosi. Dia tidak ingin punya keterikatan lagi dengan negara Iberia itu, tidak setelah dia tahu apa yang ada di balik senyuman hangat itu. Spain telah membantai banyak orang, menaklukkan banyak wilayah, semuanya diiringi seringai haus darah. Karena itu sebelum gilirannya tiba, dia harus memutuskan ikatan ini secepatnya. Dia melihat mata hijau yang tadinya membelalak itu mulai menyipit, perlahan-lahan diisi emosi. Sisi gelap Spain yang hanya diketahui olehnya._

 _"Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku, Holanda."_

 _Netherlands melompat mundur tepat pada waktunya untuk mengelak dari ayunan kapak Spain yang tinggal beberapa inci lagi pasti menebas licin lehernya. Mata ambernya menyipit. Dia sudah lama tinggal bersama Spain dan menyaksikannya bertarung. Dia hapal semua pola tempurnya._

 _Dengan satu gerakan lihai, dia menghindari ayunan kapak besar itu dan melalui celah yang tercipta, langsung menghujamkan pedangnya ke bahu kiri Spain tembus sampai batu besar di belakangnya. Spain sampai tidak sanggup berteriak saking sakitnya, kapaknya jatuh berkelontangan di tanah yang berlumur darah sementara tangan kanannya dengan gemetar mencoba melepaskan bilah yang tertanam di bahunya. Netherlands berdecak, menarik keluar pedangnya, membiarkan Spain merosot meninggalkan jejak darah di batu yang disenderinya. Dia menunduk memandang mantan motherland-nya, gemetar dan berlumuran darah._

 _"Hoe zielig…Spanje," cibirnya, menggunakan bahasanya sendiri untuk pertama kali. Dia meludah di tanah dekat kaki Spain sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan nation yang terluka itu meringkuk kesakitan._

 _"H-Holanda…" Entah bagaimana, Spain masih punya tenaga tersisa untuk memanggilnya. "Ro-Rosario itu… kau sudah berjanji…"_

 _Langkah Netherlands terhenti. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia merenggut lepas kalung itu dari lehernya, membuat manik-maniknya berceceran di tanah, lalu menghujamkan pedangnya tepat di bandul kalung pemberian Spain itu. Dia menoleh sedikit, melihat sekilas ekspresi ngeri di wajah Spain._

 _"Kukembalikan," ujarnya pendek, sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi medan perang._

.

Netherlands tercenung, menatap kalung manik-manik kayu itu. Kalung yang dulu pernah melingkari lehernya sendiri. Spain tampaknya menyadarinya, mata hijaunya mengikuti arah pandangannya dan dia menunjuk kalungnya.

"Ohh ini? Kau masih ingat ya Holanda? Ini kalung yang waktu itu, aku sudah memperbaikinya. Walaupun bandulnya sudah…yahh agak tidak terselamatkan tapi setidaknya bentuknya masih ada…"

Netherlands merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Si bodoh ini… beraninya ngomong sesuatu sesentimental itu dengan nada santai begini… Tidakkah dia tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya memori itu baginya? Dia sudah cukup merasakan sendiri sakitnya kehilangan, saat Nesia meninggalkan dirinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidakkah Spain juga merasakan sakit yang sama sewaktu kehilangan dirinya? Ataukah… dirinya tidak cukup berharga di mata mantan motherland-nya itu? Kalau dibandingkan dengan South Italy, tentu dirinya…bukan siapa-siapa…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Holanda? Ekspresimu seram…" Netherlands tersentak dari lamunannya, melihat Spain mengulurkan tangannya dengan khawatir, mungkin bermaksud memegang pipinya. Sebelum tangannya mencapai tujuan, Netherlands terlebih dahulu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendorongnya sampai menabrak loker untuk kedua kalinya. Spain mengerang, punggungnya ngilu setelah dua kali menabrak lokasi yang sama. Mata hijaunya mengerjap, bertatapan langsung dengan mata amber Netherlands yang tinggal berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Errmm Holanda… terlalu dekat…" Spain tertawa gugup, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas untuk mendorong tubuh nation yang lebih tinggi itu. Alih-alih mundur, Netherlands malah menangkap tangan kiri Spain juga dan memepetnya ke loker, seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya melihat Spain menelan ludah, terperangkap antara dirinya dan loker.

"H-Holanda?"

Sial, mata hijau itu. Netherlands tidak mengerti bagaimana sepasang mata yang dia tahu milik seorang conquistador berdarah dingin bisa tampak begitu polos dan inosen. Mata ambernya turun dari wajah ke dada Spain, menatap Rosario yang dikenakannya. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun… dia masih juga…

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Netherlands merendahkan kepalanya, menaruh dagunya di bahu Spain. Dia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Spain yang dipeganginya menegang ketika lidahnya menemukan jalannya di leher nation yang lebih pendek sekepala itu, perlahan dan dengan penuh hasrat menjilati lehernya yang kecoklatan.

Spain menggeliat, Netherlands bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar dan sedikit memberontak. "Nnn… Holanda, a-apa yang…?"

Sebelum Spain menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Netherlands sudah beralih dari leher langsung ke bibir Spain. Lidahnya dengan mudah memasuki mulut pemuda Latin yang separuh terbuka itu, menantang tuan rumah di dalam. Spain tampak terkejut sejenak, namun dengan cepat beradaptasi dan ikut serta dalam 'pertarungan'. Netherlands menyeringai dalam hati. As expected from the country of passion. Keduanya terus 'bertarung' sampai paru-paru mereka menjerit minta oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti, terengah-engah.

"Aku benci kamu, Spanje." Netherlands berbisik, mata amber-nya masih sedikit dibayangi emosi. Emosi yang bahkan Spain tahu bukan rasa benci. Negara Latin itu mengangguk, tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu, Holanda. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu habis merokok ya?"

Netherlands menjawab dengan sekali lagi menyerang bibir mantan motherland-nya. Spain terasa seperti campuran antara matahari, rasa tomat yang kental, dan sedikit…darah. Dia melepaskan tangan Spain yang sendari tadi dipeganginya, membiarkan Spain mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya dan menariknya makin dekat. Dia sendiri mengelus pipi Spain yang memerah, jemarinya perlahan merayap ke belakang leher pemuda Latin itu. Begitu ciuman berakhir, dia menegakkan diri, Rosario Spain tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Spain membelalak, refleks meraba lehernya mencari kalungnya yang sudah berpindah tangan.

"Ini… boleh kuambil kembali?" Pertanyaan itu tak lebih dari bisikan. Netherlands memalingkan mukanya, sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan mantan boss-nya. Spain tertegun sejenak, sebelum senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sejak awal itu memang milikmu kok, Holanda."

-fin-

Latar belakang: Netherlands itu dulu salah satu koloni Spanish Empire, yang akhirnya memisahkan diri sekitar tahun1568 sebagai hasil Dutch Revolt dan Eighty Years' War. Alasannya karena tidak tahan dengan pajak dari Spanish Empire yang tidak masuk akal, juga karena masalah agama. Spain berkiblat pada Roman Catholic Church (hence the Rosary) sementara Netherlands didominasi Protestant yang berakar dari Martin Luther dari Germany. Dipikir-pikir jaman Medieval Europe banyak banget konflik yang berkaitan soal perbedaan agama; Anglo-Spanish War yang jadi dasar fic saya yang satunya *ditimbun scone sebelum bisa promosi* juga didasari perbedaan agama. Saya berusaha membuatnya senetral mungkin, saya harap tidak ada pihak yang tersinggung.

…to, iu wake desu. *masih menahan pintu yang digedor Nesia dan Romano* Tepuk tangan untuk ending super gaje! *dilempar windmill* Dios…ini pertama kalinya saya nulis kissing scene yang mendetail… dan sepertinya Netherlands OOC sangat *headdesk* Saya sudah berusaha bikin dia super-cool seperti deskripsi Om Hidekaz di salah satu strip, tapi entah bagaimana dia ended up…tsundere *double headdesk* Spain sebagai yandere sepertinya sudah dikonfirmasi sama Hidekaz, walaupun belum divisualisasikan dalam strip. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir: pembantaian suku Aztec, Reconquista, Spanish Inquisition... muka boleh aja inosen, tapi sejarah Spain diam-diam penuh darah. Hmm mungkin suatu saat saya coba pasangin dia sama Russia, pingin lihat gimana jadinya kalo yandere ketemu yandere... *kabur sebelum banteng dan pipa melayang*

Omake:

Spain : Ngomong-ngomong Holanda, aku sampe sekarang nggak ngerti nih. Sebenernya apa sih tujuanmu datang ke sini?  
Nethere : Oh. Aku ditugaskan oleh dewan EU untuk memberitahu bahwa kau dan Portugal diterima masuk EU. Luxemburg pergi mengabari Portugal, sedangkan aku di-blackmail sama België untuk ngasih tahu kamu.  
Spain : Ehhh ternyata begitu! Wah, makasih lho! Tunggu, fakta sepenting itu…kenapa malah dikasih tahu di omake bukannya di cerita utama?  
Nethere : Hn. Sepertinya Author bego itu terlalu terbuai menulis fluff kita berdua dan malah melupakan dasar ceritanya.  
Spain : Eh… sounan~ *mulai ngeluarin kapak*  
*Author ambil langkah seribu*

Translations (Sumber: Google-sama dan temen Filipino saya)

España (Spanish) / Spanje (Dutch) - Spain  
Holanda (Spanish) - Netherlands  
Damas y caballeros (Spanish) - Ladies and gentlemen (formal)  
¡Cásate conmigo! (Spanish) - Marry me! (Natalia banget...)  
Torero (Spanish) - Bullfighter  
Entra (Spanish) - Come in  
¿Qué es? Estoy muy ocupado ahora… (Spanish) - What is it? I am quite busy right now…  
Stront (Dutch) - Shit  
Hoe zielig, Spanje (Dutch) - How pathetic, Spain

**Author's Note:**

> Umm… Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan membantu Author nekat ini tetap hidup setelah dimutilasi dua uke ngamuk yang semenya dicuri (gini-gini saya fans SpaMano dan NetherNesia juga lho... -dilempar parang-)
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca :)
> 
> -Ryokiku
> 
> ATT: Bagi yang ingin melihat fanart dari fic ini yang digambar oleh arekeytaketour, silakan menuju http: / / arekeytaketour . tumblr . com / (hilangkan spasi) Sungguh sangat 'buhyoo' sekali! XDD


End file.
